


Double Pines: Unfortunate Nightmares

by TheWayLifeShouldBe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dipper gets called away from their new home in Florida to return and help Stan and Ford, Tyrone must deal with Mabel's nightmares. A lot of the names I used are Fanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Pines: Unfortunate Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an alternate universe where Mabel is not related to Dipper or Tyrone. In this Mabel is their step-sister.

Mabel took a deep breath, looking around as her brother kept a small suitcase at his side, she didn’t want Dipper to go back, but Stanley and Stanford needed help at the shack, and with her still broken leg, she was out of the question. Mabel hugged Dipper tightly before he left, not leaving her seat on the couch for the risk of Grandpa Shermy or Grandma Carla yelling at her for being on her broken leg. Dipper told her he loved her before planting a sweet, lingering kiss on the lips. It wasn’t until Tyrone cleared his throat and Shermy stepped away from the door frame of the kitchen.  
“Alright you two.” Shermy started. “C’mon Dipper, lets go.” Mabel waved at her brother and wiped her eyes. Dipper gave her a final quick goodbye kiss, before hugging his twin brother tightly. She’d never really grown up with too much interaction with Tyrone and she wasn’t totally sure how to handle the situation of being alone. She stared at the big TV in the living room and continued her what was a paused game of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Mabel watched the Oldsmobile pull out of the driveway and go toward the airport. Mabel frowned and sighed, shaking her head.  
“He’ll be back in a week Mabes, but look on the bright side, we’ll get to hang out a bunch, I won’t invite friends and I’ll bake you brownies and make all your favorite foods.” Tyrone said frowning at his step-sister. Just after Mabel’s mother, Joanne, passed away from the cancer she was made up of, Tyrone was moved from Piedmont California to Florida to live with Sherman and Carla Pines. After that, Mabel didn’t see much of Dipper’s twin brother. Around holidays, Dipper would go spend it in Florida and Mabel would spend it with her grandfather in Portland Oregon.  
“I-I guess... I just wish I could go back...” She pouted. “I miss Stan...” Mabel took a deep breath and smiled, “Oh well.” Mabel finally said, wearing a grin. “I get to spend time with you, so that’ll be fun~” Mabel chuckled and scratched the back of her neck, her cheeks had a slightly reddish tinge to them.  
Tyrone smiled at this and pulled the chair closer and chuckled, “Just hit me if you get hungry or need anything.” He said, flopping over the chair, pulling his beanie over his thick curly, chocolate locks. It was almost crazy how similar him and Dipper looked, but who was she kidding, they were twins after all. Mabel shifted uncomfortably and chewed her bottom lip, some dead skin getting caught in her braces. She reached over and grabbed her glass of Mango juice and went back to her game,  
“H-hey Ty, can you make me something to eat before I go and attempt to beat ghost Ganon?” She asked softly. Tyrone sat up and stretched, smiling. “Sure, anything specific?” he questioned. Mabel seemed to think momentarily, staring at her brother, humming, “White cheddar Mac and cheese.” She said wearing a huge smile. Laughing softly Tyrone walked into the kitchen, “Alright Mabels, I’ll make it for ya.” He said.

Mabel took out her phone and looked at the messages, there were a few from Pacifica and some from Dipper. _‘Hey Mabel, about last night, are you doing okay now?’_ Mabel thought about the night previous, some pretty mean words had been shouted, words no one meant. But everything was doing so much better. She remembered she’d called Pacifica and asked for help. _’I don’t know why you chose to call me over your great uncle, or Candy and Grenda, but... I don’t know I guess I’m glad that you chose me.’_ read another message.  
Mabel smiled and wrote back immediately. _‘Hey Pacifica, I don’t know I guess I called you because I knew you wouldn’t ask why I was upset. I didn’t need anyone to ask questions, and I-I knew it was late and stuff, but still. I had to just talk to someone and cry. Thank you for being so nice.’_ Mabel smiled and flipped to Dipper’s conversation  
_‘Hey Mabel, I think we’re almost to the airport, I really hate leaving you like this, but Grunkle Stan needed me. I love you Mabes, I promise that I’ll Skype you as soon as I get to the shack.’_ Read his message. Mabel smiled and shook her head slightly.  
_‘I’ll be fine, thanks Dipper, love you Dipp’n Sauce’_ she replied and grabbed her laptop off the coffee table and started to scroll through her tumblr, looking at some of the posts that were on her dashboard. Dipper had posted so many pictures of them being all cute and stuff it made her blush. Tyrone came back in and set down a bowl of Mac and cheese and smiled. Mabel smiled at him and her jaw dropped, “Ty! When did you get your ears pierced?” She asked softly.  
Tyrone looked at her and smiled at her, “I got them done a while ago shortly after I moved here.” He said simply and pointed at her mac and cheese, “Eat.” He smiled and sat back in the chair he was in. Setting a book over his face he closed his eyes, “Wake me if you need me Mabes.” He said. Mabel ate in silence, just listening to Tyrone’s steady breathing. Mabel relaxed in the seat she was in and hummed softly finishing her Mac dinner. Tyrone was sleeping, and she was hesitant to wake him, he’d need sleep now, just in case something happened tonight.  
Mabel was prone to sleeping problems and had ever since her mother had passed away five years previous, night terrors ensued and there wasn’t a doubt in Mabel’s mind that she would have one tonight. Chewing her lip she gently nudged her step brother, “T-Tyrone...” She said. He quickly sat up, looking at Mabel, “Wh-what?” He asked, confused.  
“U-Uhm... I’m done...” She said nudging the bowl closer to him. He smiled and sat up, “Alright.” He took it back to the kitchen and when he came back in she held a large scrapbook on her lap looking through all the pictures. Them growing up, it seemed like a whole life time ago, they’d known each other since one fateful day in kindergarten.  
“What’cha looking at Mabel?” He asked and sat on the arm of the couch, behind her head. Mabel smiled and opened the scrapbook a little wider, turning on the light, “Here” She said and pointed at all the pictures on one page, it was the three of them: Mabel, Dipper, and Tyrone in various areas, at various ages. “Ah man, such great memories Mabes...” He smiled and smooched the top of her head.

The two talked for hours on end, and their conversation never hit awkward stops like it could have, no instead they just talked about nothing, or seemingly nothing. Mabel watched the door, waiting for Dipper, even though she knew that he was going to be gone a week. Time ticked by, Mabel and Tyrone sat playing Mario Kart on the N64 until Sherman and Carla came home with Chinese food. Mabel and Tyrone were given their take out boxes and they ate after their competition which she brutally won each time. It was kind of embarrassing especially since Tyrone was the: self proclaimed champion of Miami.  
The two were sitting in the living room after they finished eating and she grabbed her crutches and stood up, “I think I’m gonna go to bed...” Mabel proclaimed as she balanced her weight on the crutches. Honestly the way she was thinking was if she slept more, the shorter it would be that she was away from Dipper. _I just hope I don’t have to deal with that nightmare biz...._ She thought and hobbled upstairs. Dipper was the only one who could calm Mabel down and she knew it. He knew it too... Mabel took a deep breath before walking into her room. She took off her shorts and put on a nightgown before climbing into bed. Laying there in silence she had a bad feeling about what the night would entail.  
Falling victim of those occasional ‘I hate my life’ thoughts she curled up and thought of everything wrong in her life. Everything from her step-father being an angry drunken fellow to the anniversary of her dead mother’s death approaching; and she was in no way near her grave to honor her mothers life. Now, Dipper was gone and wouldn’t be back for a week what would happen if she fell victim to yet another nightmare? Who could calm her down? These thoughts helped numb her and before she knew it she was out like a light. 

_It was the local sheriff in town who came to the door so late at night. The knocking had woken Mabel, whom had fallen asleep on the couch. Checking the clock she groaned, it was three am, didn’t people know that she needed sleep? After all Dipper would be coming home later that day. She tore herself from the afghan she’d been sleeping under and hobbled over to the door, checking it. When she saw who it was her heart sunk from her chest to her stomach and she couldn’t get herself to turn the door handle. The man was dressed in uniform and he looked tired and sad. Mabel was scared, he was with his partner and she knew something bad had happened. Mabel backed up and opened the door, “O-Officer.” She said with a small, terrified voice._ In her sleep, Mabel tossed from one side to the other, her face twisted with fear and horror..  
_“Is Mister and Missus Pines home?” Mabel nodded and chewed her lip, backing up slightly, balancing on her crutches. “Come in officers... Come in.” She said and hobbled upstairs. She walked up to Shermy’s bedroom and knocked on the door. “There are two officers looking for you grandpa Shermy...” She said gently and Sherman was immediately up and out of bed. He had almost forgotten to pull on a housecoat when he ran out his bedroom door. Carla followed him out shortly after. Hearing the huge hulahbaloo outside of his grandfather and grandmother running downstairs Tyrone stepped out of his room to look at Mabel. Their eyes met and he grabbed her and carried her downstairs.When the family was together, the officers who had been sitting on the chairs had stood up to their feet in front of the family of four._  
“Officers... What seems to be the problem? You have my Granddaughter in quite a state of fear.” Sherman said carefully, looking at the officers.  
“its about your grandson...” The sheriff said. Sherman’s heart sunk and he looked to his family for support. “Llamanic Pines. The plane he was on, its engine’s failed and he... Perished, in the crash.” The officer said.  
By this point in reality sweat was beading off Mabel’s face, her fringe was stuck to her forehead and she was tossing and turning. The room next to hers was silent, Tyrone could hear everything surrounding him as he scrolled through his tumblr. He heard the tossing and turning and yeah he had to admit, since they moved here he missed looking over and seeing that empty bed. It felt wrong.  
_Mabel couldn’t move, speak or find the energy within herself to cry. Dipper may have been their family but to Mabel he was so much more. “Dipper...” she said weakly, her voice barely above a whisper._  
“Miss...?” The entire family was silently crying, but their eyes never left Mabel’s hunched over position; she felt sick. Tears streamed down the entirety of the Pines family’s cheeks. Mabel looked at the sheriff, tears soaked her cheeks.  
“His name. Its Dipper Pines. Dipper Alan Pines.” Mabel said. The sheriff looked appalled he didn’t know what to say to her. Silence fell over the living room and Mabel’s eyes met the floor again. 

_Time passed in her dream, she wasn’t sure how long, but after losing Dipper, she wasn’t her anymore. She was one half of a dynamic duo and without Dipper... She felt empty. In this dream world she couldn’t find the energy to climb out of bed. Tyrone had abandoned her at this point and she had overheard Sherman and Carla the night previous talking about getting rid of Mabel. At this point she wasn’t sure what he had meant. Maybe she would get sent back home to Gravity Falls. No that wouldn’t be where to go, Stanford didn’t want anything to do with her, and he especially wouldn’t want this now._ This is an impractical joke, please god take it easy. _Was the only thoughts going through her head. Finally after what seemed like two, three maybe four long years she pulled herself from her bed and made it downstairs once again hobbling on her crutches._  
Sherman was sitting at the dinner table eating his bacon and eggs. They didn’t look at her considering they knew how sensitive she was; like a baby deer, that’s how she was often referred to since she was a mere child. That’s just how she was when she was hurting. Mabel’s eyes met Tyrone’s and he just looked away, he couldn’t look at her and she couldn’t look at him without seeing Dipper.  
“We think you should be with family.” Sherman said once she was sitting at the table eating. Now that the tense air was gone it felt refreshing but the tension had come back in one foul swoop.  
“What do you mean, family? You guys are my family more so than Mother’s family ever could be!” Mabel tried to keep her voice low and barely audible but after what just happened they should stick together! Not completely drift apart. What was going on!? She took a deep breath and glared at them, slamming her hands down. Tyrone jumped, and he was in the living room. “Dammit you guys may have lost a twin, or a grandson for you two! But I lost my best friend the person that was more of a brother than anyone else could ever dream! Not only did I lose my best friend and step sibling but I lost a boyfriend! I lost the one true love! I cannot believe you!? Where do you intend on sending me!?” She screamed.  
Carla winced and kept her back turned, she had been an emotional wreck now that Dipper was gone. “Mabel...” Sherman leaned over the table to place a hand on her shoulder; only to have her back away from the table.  
“I can’t go to Portland. I can’t Shermy.” She whispered and looked at him.  
And Sherman knew that. “Your father... He’s the best place for you to be.” Mabel’s heart dropped to her stomach and she shook her head violently.  
“Anywhere but there Sherman! Please!?” Mabel pleaded.  
Tossing and turning violently in her sleep she began to make noises of fear. Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned from one side to the other. Tyrone whom had just set his phone down for the night had gotten up to go get a drink from the bathroom when he heard Mabel in her room. “N-No... P-please...” She stammered and put her face in her pillow. Tyrone walked in to see her laying there. He walked over only to take a step back when she tossed violently to the left. Tyrone could see her tear and sweat stained face and frowned at her.  
“Mabes...?” He whispered.  
_“Its the best place for you. I told your father what happened and he said that he’d take care of you Mabel...” Sherman said. “He’s better. He was in rehab. He’s not going to hurt you.” Sherman said._  
“He’s an abusive asshole! He’s not my family and he never fucking was!” She screamed. Sherman flinched. Mabel was normally so happy and carefree but she was so violent and angry now. Rage burned in Mabel’s heart. Dipper was dead, and Tyrone might as well be dead too. She held back sobs as she glared at him, breathing heavily.  
“He’s changed Mabel....” Tyrone whispered.  
“You can bite your tongue!” She glowered. “You ran at the first sign of trouble! You didn’t even try to stay after mom died you mean nothing to me!”  
“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Sherman growled.  
Tyrone shook Mabel, looking at her desperately trying to wake his step sister. “Mabes please wake up...” Tyrone pleaded as she trembled violently.  
_More time passed in her nightmare and she was back home in Piedmont, and just as she had thought her father hadn’t changed,_ old habits die hard _as Alan would always say. At least now she could place lilies on her mother’s grave. They buried Dipper close to his mother; Mabel was ordered to do a eulogy at his funeral._  
“Llamanic Alan Pines, he was the one person that I wanted to keep in my life.” She started, staring at her reflection in the mirror, her black eye swollen. “Anyone who knew him well knew that he would go by his nickname, even in the yearbook every year. It wasn’t Llamanic, its Dipper. It always has been, and always will be. Dipper was my best friend, and I was asked to do his eulogy because I knew him more than anyone else. I knew his every secret, the things that made him tick.” She continued, trying to hold in her tears. “And today, we’re burying his body, his memories, ones that I will hold dearest to my broken heart. He was taken from us way too early and now here we are as friends, neighbors, and family and everything in between. If you didn’t know Dipper that well... You are missing out because his legacy will forever live on in those who knew him.” Mabel said and set the cards down.  
“I could tell you about all the times he was teased by jerks on the playground. I could tell you the amounts of times I stuck up for him, or the amounts of times that he stuck up for me. But I’m not going to talk about that. I’m not going to talk about how he would have chosen mysteries and summer reading than concerts and real teen biz.” She let out a soft chuckle. “Dipper was my best friend, and my boyfriend. I know its ridiculous, but I loved him, and I always will. Dippin’ sauce was my world and I always said I couldn’t imagine a world without him in it.”  
Mabel was still violently shaking in her sleep. Tyrone didn’t know how to wake her. It was late here, but Oregon was three hours behind so maybe he should call Dipper... No. He wouldn’t do that, he shouldn’t bother his twin. He was doing some super important mystery biz probably.  
_Alan came back in her room, without notification and stomped over to her. He’d been drinking again; she could smell the whiskey on his breath. “D-Dad...” Mabel said and turned around._  
“You’ve not finished that yet?” He growled. Mabel averted her eyes and shook her head. “N-no sir...” She stammered and chewed her lip. He just huffed and pushed her against the wall, he liked feeling powerful. He was powerful and Mabel knew it. She was slammed against the wall hard before she was dropped. The air left her lungs and she had a hard time trying to catch it. As Alan stepped outside her bedroom door and slammed it shut she slid down the wall, sobbing.   
Before he knew it Mabel had jolted awake and was sobbing hard. Tyrone sat there genuinely confused, and wasn’t exactly sure what to do or how to handle what was currently happening. Mabel was sobbing, and her face was in his chest. He just held her and rubbed her back in a soothing, and calming way. He pressed kisses and whatnot to her head, whispering sweet nothings into her ear to help calm her. The more he did that the harder she cried. Oh god what was happening? He just held her tightly and kept his mouth shut. Finally, once her calming had slowed a bit she looked in his eyes, her big, brown eyes red and teary.  
“D-Dipper died a-and y-you just stopped....” Mabel whimpered out, trying to explain her dream. “I had to go back and live with Alan because Shermy and Carla didn’t want me...” Mabel’s eyes shimmered in the moonlight which shone through the window. A gentle breeze rustled the sheer pink curtains. There was a weird, and silent calm in the Pines household. The household seemed to be untouched by fright; oh only if they knew.  
“That would never happen.” Tyrone assured. Mabel’s eyes met his and she sniffled, rubbing at her face. “I promise you that Mabel...” Mabel looked at him and held up her pinkie finger. He locked fingers with hers and smiled gently.  
“Shermy didn’t think I was family... But you guys... You’re the only family I’ve ever known...” She whispered. “I didn’t... I don’t know mom’s family that well... And I’ve never met father’s... I don’t even know what he looks like anymore...” Mabel whispered. “I don’t ever want to lose you guys...” She whimpered. “I don’t ever want to go back to Piedmont.  
“You are family Mabel. You’re more family than you think.” He started. “We will never send you back to live with Dad.... I swear it. I’d sooner jump in front of a bus then send you back to him.” Tyrone promised. “ _You’re never going to lose us Mabes._ ”

~The next morning~

Morning came sooner than they’d thought it would. They awoke in each others arms. Mabel yawned, rubbing at her eyes. She looked over at Tyrone and crawled out of bed, putting on a shirt and a pair of shorts before grabbing her crutches and limping downstairs. The house was empty and there was a note on the table, apparently Sherman and Carla both had gotten called into work early that morning. Being as short as she was she had to climb onto the counter to reach the good cereal that Tyrone had strategically put on the top shelf. “Jerks.” She grumbled to herself and grabbed at the Lucky Charms box that was placed at the topmost cupboard shelf that Tyrone could get. Torn from her thoughts she heard clattering behind her.  
“So their gone...?” He asked, yawning; his hair a disheveled mess. Mabel jumped and nearly fell off the cupboard she had gotten on to reach the good food. She hopped down, careful of her already broken leg. Tyrone had gotten out Carla’s homemade bread and popped two slices in the toaster before retrieving the peanut butter and Nutella. Mabel grabbed a spoon and some milk from the fridge and sat down, pouring her cereal. It was silent, too silent.  
"Are we not going to talk about what happened last night....?" Tyrone asked softly, his big brown eyes looking in Mabel's. She gave him a harsh look. her face screaming for him to just shut up. Carla and Sherman were both at work for the day.  
"No." Mabel snapped at him, her voice a little harsher than she had intended. What had happened the night previous had been a mistake. Memories from the night before flashed through her head

 _The curtains rustled in the warm summer night breeze; Tyrone had finally calmed her with gentle familiar feeling kisses. That was how Dipper had always calmed her that is. Pressing small gentle kisses to the sides and back of her neck. Mabel had turned to hug him. Tyrone's hands wandered a little low, to the small of her back where they stayed as they just stared at each other in the moonlight. There were tiny paper thin scars on her wrists from the times that she'd been unable to deal with life._  
"Mabel..." Tyrone breathed on her neck. His husky breath sending shivers up and down her spine. she made a small noise to show that she was listening. "I've always been so jealous of my brother...." He whispered his hands moving up her spine to hold the fabric of her night dress by her shoulder blades. Mabel tried to hold back moans as he did so.  
"What do you mean Ty?" She questioned curiously.  
Silence fell over the two, and Tyrone just looked at her, her eyes were so big, like a doe. Tyrone breathed in the scent of Mabel's shampoo from her midday shower. "...I mean like... you've always been so close to Dipper." He started, trying not to get too worked up over the idea of Dipper and her. He knew that like they'd already slept together more than once so like he knew. Tyrone held Mabel close to him. "You two just were always so close and when I found out that Dipper and you hooked up i guess part of me was so angry with Dipper that you know... I didn't want to have to like..." Tyrone let out a heavy sigh and looked away from her.  
Mabel looked at Tyrone and frowned, she was confused; what was he on about? "Tyrone..." Mabel whispered and looked at him, placing her finger under his chin to bring his eyes back to hers. "I'm confused what's going on? What do you mean?" She asked. Honestly she was scared to know what he meant, but the curious-y part of her was getting a little hard to handle at this point.  
Tyrone looked at Mabel's expression. It had softened, he had dried her tear stained face and their eyes met again. Tyrone had taken in every one of her features, her soft expression, each individual freckle, even the way her eyebrow quirked every so often. The way the moonlight shone on her face, illuminating her eyes. "...I love you Mabel...." Tyrone breathed, his eyes serious. "I mean it." he said.  
Mabel’s eyes widened and she stared at Tyrone, he what? Leaning in he pressed his lips to hers, holding her closer to him his right hand holding the fabric of her nightdress by her left shoulder blade. His left hand was holding the fabric of her nightdress by the small of her back. At first, Mabel resisted the kiss but soon she relaxed into it.   
“Last night didn’t happen Tyrone...” she whispered.  
“Last night did happen Mabel... It was great... I feel fine...” Tyrone said.  
“I cheated on Dipper. I kissed you.” Mabel pointed out. “We made out Tyrone”  
“Its fine Mabes, Dip doesn’t have to know.”  
“I have to tell him Ty...” She whispered. “I feel like I’ve done something wrong and I have.”  
_Things got heated, Mabel was toying with the hem of his shirt. He pulled away from her and moved down to her neck, pressing butterfly kisses over it. He got lower, and lower and before she knew it, her nightdress was being removed. “T-Tyrone...” she gasped softly as he pressed her back against the bed. “W-We... W-we shouldn’t...” Mabel panted._  
Tyrone looked in her eyes and frowned, he knew that if she didn’t want it then he shouldn’t. His hands were warm,as they traced her inner thigh. “A-are you sure...? I-I... I can stop...” Tyrone whispered. His hands still traveling upward.  
The girl whom had been balancing on her elbows flopped back succumbing to the immense pleasure. “Wh-what about D-Dipper...?” She asked softly, looking up at the ceiling.  
“What about him?” Tyrone whispered snidely toying with Mabel’s panties. They were pink and had little white polka dots on them. They had lace and were absolutely adorable in Tyrone’s eyes. With wandering hands he kissed her thigh, making her twitch.  
“N-No... S-stop Ty.” Mabel whispered and closed her eyes. Tyrone immediately stopped even though his night pants were already starting to tighten. He backed away and apologized and sighed.  
He laid back and looked at her, “Do you want me to stay?”  
“...I-If you want...” Mabel whispered. Tyrone laid down with her and covered up, pulling her close.  
“I’m sorry Mabes....” _He whispered._  
Tyrone was worried obviously, he knew that Dipper would overreact, he always did or at least he always had. There had to be a way to make sure that she didn’t tell him. She couldn’t, she shouldn’t. “Mabes... Please... It was obviously a mistake... Nothing even happened.” he tried. Looking at her stepbrother she drew in a deep breath, _A mistake?_ That was exactly what it was. Tyrone was right... Right?  
A mistake... _yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering about Mabel's broken leg still, easy explanation, this is based off of a role play. Previous to the fanfic, she and Dipper had had sex in the woods before Soos had stumbled on Dipper who was meant to find them. However when Mabel heard Soos, she ran off deeper into the notes, breaking her leg after stumbling over a large uprooted tree.


End file.
